This invention relates generally to automatic lubricating devices and more particularly to an electrical lubricating apparatus which can lubricate a conveyor chain or other moving machinery, such as rotating machinery, etc., while the chain or machinery is in operation.
In the lubrication of such machinery, it is important that the lubricating apparatus be able to provide a clean shot of lubricating fluid on a particular part of a conveyor as the chain travels past the lubricating station in the course of the conveyor operation. The lubricating apparatus should provide what is known as a clean shot which is a repeatable solid amount of fluid of predetermined volume independent of external factors such as variations in chain speed.
Various devices are presently in use for applying a clean shot of lubricating fluid on a particular part of a conveyor as the chain travels past the lubricating station in the course of the conveyor operation. For example, reference may be made to the co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 31,154, filed May 5, 1979, of R. E. Thomson, et al., assigned to the same assignee herein, which describes a pneumatically actuated device for delivering a clean shot of lubricating fluid. The device illustrated therein employs a tank for containing a reservoir of lubricating fluid such as oil and includes a pneumatically operated pump mounted on the bottom side of the tank coverplate. When installed, the pump resides in the tank and is immersed in the lubricating fluid. An air valve trip device is mounted to contact and be actuated by the conveyor system to be lubricated. The trip device is pneumatically coupled to the pump through a manifold to enable the pump to deliver clean shots of lubricating fluid to the conveyor through feed lines extending from the manifold. That apparatus does, however, require a source of pressurized air which in many industrial application may not be readily available.
While the lubricating device illustrated in the aforementioned application, as well as others presently in use, operate entirely satisfactorily for the purpose intended, it is desirable to provide a compact, self-contained unit which does not require a compressed air source, but one which utilizes a common source of 110 volt, 60 Hz. AC power. Further, it is desirable to minimize the number of working components exposed to the environment in which the machinery to be lubricated is found. That is, the electrical and mechanical components should be shielded from dust, dirt and other debris commonly found in industrial applications. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a lubricating apparatus which does not contact the conveyor chain and which, therefore, is not susceptible to wear or mechanical breakdown as a result of continuous contact with the chain.